Baby?
by WhiteWolfSearching
Summary: Duo is pregnant.What is Heero going to do and will Duo drive Heero up the wall?(Warnings Yoai,shounen ai.Cursing!)
1. Default Chapter

"Heero,"Duo asked sitting up in bed.  
  
"Yes koi,"Heero answered.  
  
"I don't feel well,"Duo said clenching his stomach.  
  
"Still?This has been going on for 2 weeks now,"Heero said sitting up with Duo in bed.  
  
"Gomen,"Duo choked out.  
  
"Its alright I'm not mad,"Heero smiled kissing his cheek before Duo bolted for the bathroom.  
  
"In case you're wondering Duo we're taking you to the doctor in the morning,"Heero yelled.  
  
"I'm so sick I'm not going to object,"Duo yelled back.  
  
Heero had NO idea what he was getting myself into.Now since the war ended last year and Duo and Heero moved in with each other things were great.To put things less detailed....they slept together and in other means by that they had sex.Which neither one is objecting to.Heero loved it and Duo,and Heero would do anything for the braided baka,but little did Heero know what the doctor was going to say.  
  
"Are you two married,"The doctor asked.They just looked at eachother and Duo shook his head.The doctor sighed and tapped his pappers on his desk.  
  
"I don't know how to tell you this Duo Maxwell,but....,"The doctor stammered.  
  
"Just spit it out doc,am I dying or what,"Duo spat.  
  
"You're pregnant Duo,"The doctor said.Next thing Heero knew he heard a thud and Duo lay unconsious on the floor.  
  
~At home~  
  
"Oh my God...Oh my God...Oh my GOD,"Duo chanted over and over laying on the couch with his arm over his eyes.  
  
"OH MY GOD,"Duo yelled.  
  
"Duo please calm down,"Heero pleaded with him.  
  
"Calm down...CALM DOWN MY ASS YUY!YOU DON'T HAVE A FUCKING PERSON INSIDE YOUR BODY,"Duo yelled at Heero.  
  
"You're right I don't,but it can't be that bad,"Heero replied.  
  
"Not that bad!FUCK YUY I'M MALE.I don't know how this happened,"Duo said breaking out into tears.  
  
"Duo...please don't...don't cry,"Heero pleaded with him knealing by Duo.  
  
"Gomen nasai Heero...I can't help it,"Duo sobbed.  
  
"Its probably just your hormones are going crazy on you because of this,"Heero said laying a hand on Duo's flat stomach.  
  
"Maybe....but Heero...I'm scared,"Duo said wipping tears from his eyes.  
  
"It's all right Duo....I'm here for you.Now and always and if Relena didn't make it illegal for males to marry other males I'd marry you to show you how much I love you,"Heero said kissing Duo's cheek.  
  
"I love you Heero,"Duo sniffed.  
  
"And I love you Duo,"Heero smiled.Duo just smiled and wrapped his arms around Heero's neck.  
  
"Hey Heero,"Duo asked.  
  
"Yes,"Heero asnwered.  
  
"Can we not tell anyone...ya know about this,"Duo said laying his hand over Heero's.  
  
"Anything you want love,"Heero smiled kissing Duo quickly before picking him up.  
  
"Where are you taking me,"Duo asked.  
  
"To bed.Its been a llloooonnnggg day and I'm tired and I know you are too,"Heero said walking up the steps to their bedroom.  
  
"Maybe this is just a dream,"Duo yawned.Heero just shook his head and layed his love down on the bed and covered him with a blanket before climbing into bed himself. 


	2. Chapter 2

*~*~*~*Next Day*~*~*  
  
"Duo?Are you sure you'll be ok?You've been in there all morning,"Heero knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
"I'll be ok.I think anyway,"Duo said emerging from the bathroom.  
  
"You still look a little green,"Heero said tucking some of Duo's lose hair behind his ear.  
  
"I'll be fine as the day goes by,"Duo smiled.  
  
"Alright...I'm going to work now I'll see you this afternoon,"Heero said kissing Duo on the cheek before walking out the front door.  
  
"Oh my God,"Duo said rubbing a hand on his stomach.  
  
Heero came home early that day with a present for Duo.  
  
"Duo?Come here I got you something,"Heero yelled.  
  
"What,"Duo yelled back walking down stairs.  
  
"Come here and see,"Heero smiled holding a small bundel in his arms.  
  
"What is it,"Duo asked looking at the small cloth clad bundel.Duo touched it but it squirmed.  
  
"Heero?What is it,"Duo asked again.  
  
"Take it and see,"Heero said offering the bundel to Duo.As soon as it was in Duo's arms the cloth fell away revealing a small black puppy.  
  
"OH HEERO!Is it mine,"Duo asked looking at the sleeping pup.  
  
"Yes.Its yours,"Heero smiled petting the small dog's head.  
  
"What kind is it,"Duo asked looking at the pup.  
  
"Its part Siberan Husky and rottwiler,"Heero answered.  
  
"Its very cute,"Duo said bouncing the bundle up and down.  
  
"What will you name it,"Heero asked."I get to name it,"Duo asked.  
  
"Its yours not mine,"Heero laughed.  
  
"Then I'll name it Shini,"Duo said.  
  
"Shini,"Heero asked.  
  
"Short for Shinigami,"Duo answered.  
  
"I thought that was your name,"Heero asked.  
  
"No...I can't be death if I can bare life,"Duo answered.  
  
"Ture,"Heero replied kissing Duo softly on the lips.  
  
"Can it sleep in our bed tonight,"Duo asked.  
  
"NO,"Heero asnwered.  
  
"AWW why not....Look at it its soo cute,"Duo said shoving the puppy into Heero's face.  
  
"No,Duo...I won't have it.It'll grow up thinking that it can sleep in the bed and it'll grow to be a big dog,"Heero said staring at the dog.  
  
"Just for tonight,"Duo pleaded.  
  
"OH alright....Just for tonight,"Heero sighed.  
  
"Thank you Hee-koi,"Duo said hugging Heero before running up stairs with the puppy.  
  
"Take it easy Duo,"Heero yelled up after him.  
  
"Yea yea,"Duo yelled back followed by a bark.Heero just rolled his eyes and plopped down onto the couch.   
  
'What a day.'Heero thought flipping on the television to watch the news.  
  
An hour later Duo walked down the stairs.He'd been playing with the puppy since Heero got home from work and he was starved.Duo noticed Heero asleep on the couch even though he was sitting up.  
  
'He's going to have a crick in the morning.'Duo smiled walking into the kitchen.After a quick snack Duo walked back into the living room.Heero hadn't changed posision.Duo took pitty on him and crept over to the sleeping beauty.  
  
'Now...how to wake him?'Duo smiled as an idea poped into his head.  
  
"Heero,"Duo whispered next to Heero's ear.Heero just twitched and Duo tried again.  
  
"Heero,"Duo whispered.Still Heero didn't wake.Duo shrugged and planted his lips softly against Heero's.  
  
Heero didn't realize he was asleep untill he felt something soft against his lips.Groggily Heero's eyes fluttered open to be met with the site of Duo.Heero wrapped his arm around Duo's neck pulling him closer until Duo sat on Heero's lap.  
  
"What was that for,"Heero asked.  
  
"Just a thank you,"Duo smiled hugging Heero.  
  
"Well you're welcome love,"Heero said running his hand through Duo's bangs.Heero glanced at the clock ontop of the television and sighed.He had to get up in a few hours for work.  
  
"Duo love...I need to get to bed so I can sleep,"Heero said.Duo just sighed and got off Heero's lap.They never got to play anymore.Duo offered a hand to Heero to help him up which Heero took and Duo led the way up the stairs up to thier bedroom.Once inside the room Heero unbuttoned his shirt and slipped off his pants and crawled into bed.Duo sighed and did the same.Duo laughed when Heero jumped when he felt the puppy lick his face.  
  
"Sorry Heero,"Duo laughed again as Heero rolled his eyes.Heero turned his back towards the two and forced himself to sleep.Duo sighed and tucked the puppy by his side away from Heero.  
  
'We're drifting.'Duo sighed falling asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Duo awoke at three the next morning because A)he was sick and B)the dog needed to be walked.It was freezing outside considering it was almost winter.Duo was absent minded and only threw on his boots and a coat.The dog simply ran around licking Duo's legs and wrapping its leash around Duo's legs causing him to fall.  
  
"Shini...please do something.Its cold,"Duo shivered standing up and untangling himself from the leash.The dog just looked up at him and licked his legs again and continued to run around.Duo huddled closer into his jacket.Suddenly feeling warm Duo noticed a blanket around his shoulders.Duo turned around confused.  
  
"Its too cold for you to be out here in a coat and your shorts,"Heero said.  
  
"But Shini had to go,"Duo said pointing at the dog.Heero glared at the dog and it peed right where it stood.  
  
"Maybe you should walk the dog,"Duo laughed.  
  
"If it'll get you back inside...I will,"Heero said taking the leash from Duo and walking the shivering boy back inside with dog in tow.Heero took Duo to bed and crawled in beside him warming the shivering beauty up.  
  
"Do you have to work today,"Duo winned.  
  
"I can always call in sick..if you want me to that is,"Heero said wrapping his arms around his love.  
  
"Please,"Duo sighed snuggling into the embrace.  
  
"Any thing you want,"Heero said.  
  
"Wait a minuet before you do though,"Duo yawned.  
  
"Why,"Heero asked.  
  
"Because I'm comfortable,"Duo said closing his eyes.  
  
"Alright,"Heero said following Duo into slumber land.  
  
Duo awoke that morning to an empty bed.  
  
'So much for Heero staying home.'Duo sighed before he got sick and ran to the bathroom.Once Duo finished he went and layed down on the bed.  
  
  
  
"Feel like eating something,"Heero asked scaring Duo.  
  
"Hee...Heero?I thought you went to work."Duo said.  
  
"I told you I was staying home today,"Heero chuckled.  
  
"Well I thought you went anyway,"Duo said.  
  
"Well...You never answered me.Do you feel like eating something,"Heero said.  
  
"Actually I am a little hungry,"Duo blushed.  
  
"Then come with me,"Heero said throwing Duo a pair of jeans.Duo just cocked an eyebrow at Heero and slipped into the jeans.Once that was done Heero took Duo's hand and led him down stairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Oh my gosh,"Duo gasped.  
  
"I did it all by myself,"Heero boasted.  
  
"Looks wonderful,"Duo said looking at the small breakfast fest layed out.  
  
"Thank you,"Heero smiled.  
  
"You're very welcome,but lets see if I can keep myself from being sick long enough to enjoy it,"Duo chuckled.  
  
"Enought talk.Eat,"Heero said pushing Duo into a chair.  
  
"Aiight boss,"Duo said before eating.When Heero and Duo finished their breakfast Heero led Duo into the living room.Heero sat down on the over stuffed couch and motioned for Duo to do the same.  
  
"Lay your head in my lap,"Heero said once Duo had sat down.  
  
"Why,"Duo asked.  
  
"So you'll be comfortable for the movie,"Heero said pulling Duo down to lay on his lap.  
  
"A movie in the morning,"Duo asked.  
  
"Yes and you're going to watch it,"Heero laughed as Duo relaxed.Heero pulled the dvd remote off the tabel next to the couch and flipped on the movie.  
  
"This is nice,"Duo sighed.  
  
"Yeah,"Heero said.  
  
"We actually should do it more often,"Duo said as Heero ran his hands through Duo's hair.  
  
"Yes we should...How about tomorrow,"Heero asked.  
  
"Tomorrow...don't you have to work,"Duo asked.  
  
"No...I requested the whole week off and considering I'm their best worker I get what I want,"Heero smiled looking down to a wide eyed Duo.  
  
"Well aren't you Mr.Smarty Pants,"Duo laughed.  
  
"Sometimes I am,"Heero smiled.  
  
"Hmmm well shhh the movie is starting,"Duo said snuggling up in Heero's lap.Heero just laughed and turned his attention to the movie.Once the movie finished Duo realized something.  
  
"Heero,"Duo asked still laying in Heero's lap.  
  
"Yes,"Heero answered streching.  
  
"Where's Shini,"Duo asked.  
  
"I put him in the laundry room so he wouldn't be fussing duirning the movie,"Heero said.  
  
"Would it bother you if I go get Shini,"Duo asked sitting up.  
  
"Of course not koi,"Heero answered.As soon as the words left Heero's mouth Duo was up and heading towards the laundry room.  
  
"AAAHHHH Shini!Don't that tickles!Stop,"Heero heard Duo laugh and couldn't help,but smile to himself.Heero shook his head as the laughter continued.Heero stood and walked over to the laundry room and saw Duo laying on his back with the black puppy licking Duo's face.Heero just rolled his eyes and kneeled down next to Duo's laughing form.  
  
"You want a turn at being bathed in puppy saliva,"Duo asked holding the pup off him while he sat up.  
  
"I'll pass thanks,"Heero said.Duo just stuck his tongue out at Heero.Heero only cocked an eyebrow and laughed.  
  
"Is that an invitation,"Heero asked.  
  
"OHH nooo buster!You're the one who got me into this mess,"Duo said pointing to his stomach.  
  
"I'm sorry love,"Heero replied kissing Duo's lips quickly.  
  
"Well there's nothing either one of us can do...so I'm just going to let it run its course,"Duo shrugged.  
  
"There's always one option left if you don't want the baby,"Heero said with a worried face.  
  
"NO!No more killing.I can't stand the blood on my hands as it is.It's not that bad.At least the docs can fix it once its over,"Duo smiled.  
  
"Ture,"Heero nodded petting the squirming puppy's head.  
  
"Here hold him while I get on a shirt,"Duo said handing the puppy over.Heero held it as far away as he could so it wouldn't lick him all over the face.Duo just laughed and grabbed a shirt out of the dryer.  
  
"You want to come with me to walk him,"Duo asked taking the puppy back from Heero while Heero stood.  
  
"Sure,"Heero smiled wrapping an arm around Duo's slim waist.  
  
"Good,"Duo smiled grabbing the puppy's leash and walking out the back door,connected to the laundry room,with Heero in tow.  
  
"Duo...were are we going,"Heero asked after a few minuets of walking.  
  
"To the park,"Duo laughed watching Shini try to eat a rolling leaf.  
  
"Why,"Heero shivered in the November air.  
  
"Because I'm tired of being cooped up in the house,"Duo sighed.  
  
"Well why didn't you say anything,"Heero asked.  
  
"Because you're usually busy with work and I didn't want to make you mad at me by annoying you,"Duo frowned.  
  
"Duo I wouldn't get mad at you,"Heero said turning to face Duo.  
  
"You use to,"Duo said meeting his eyes.  
  
"That was then Duo...this is now,"Heero said with a soft kiss.Duo sighed as Heero broke away.  
  
"I'll hold you to that next time you threaten me with your I'm going to kill you lines,"Duo smiled being jerked forward by the pup.  
  
"How can something this small be so strong,"Duo laughed as he let himself be dragged.  
  
"Great things come in small packages,"Heero smiled following his love. 


	4. Chapter 4

*~*~*~*1 Month Later*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Heero and Duo were ridding in the car with a bigger puppy in the back seat hanging its head out the window and letting its tongue be flapped about by the wind.Heero sighed.He didn't want the dog in his car he even fussed about it untill Duo got mad.Not the best thing in the world.  
  
'Why couldn't we of taken Duo's car?It has better gas milage and its has a little more room...I just don't see..//Heero was snapped back into reality when he heard Duo gasp.  
  
  
  
"Are you alright,"Heero asked looking at Duo through the corner of his eye.  
  
"I think something is wrong,"Duo said laying his hand on his swollen stomach.  
  
"What,"Heero asked alarmed.  
  
"Here feel,"Duo said taking one of Heero's hands and laying it on his stomach.  
  
"Duo....thats....amazing,"Heero smiled as he felt a kick against his hand.  
  
"Amazing?What is it,"Duo asked worridly.  
  
"Its nothing to be alarmed about.Its just the baby kicking,"Heero said.  
  
"Well why is it kicking me?I never did anything wrong to it,"Duo pouted.  
  
"Its kicking is a way of showing its healthy.You remember...Hildre's baby did the same.Its nothing to worry about I promise,"Heero said rubbing Duo's stomach one last time before putting his hand back on the wheel.  
  
"Alright,"Duo shrugged.  
  
  
  
"It kinda tickles,"Duo laughed.Heero just rolled his eyes with a smile on his face.  
  
"Baka,"Heero said to himself.  
  
"And you wouldn't have me any other way,"Duo laughed earning himself a lick from Shini in the back seat.  
  
"We're here,"Heero said turning off the car.  
  
"I don't want to go in....what if they ask me stuff,"Duo asked.  
  
"Then tell them to shut up,"Heero smiled kissing Duo quickly.  
  
"You know I can't say that to Quatre and Trowa...Trowa would kill me if I was mean to his ''little one'',"Duo snickered.  
  
"If he kills you then I'll kill him and send him after you to bring you back to me,"Heero smiled kissing Duo again before he got out of the car.Duo walked got out of the car too and helped Shini out.Heero came around and wrapped an arm around Duo's waist as Duo looked up at the over sized mansion.  
  
"It'll be alright.There may even be a surprise that you'll meet,"Heero smiled grabbing Duo's hand and leading him towards the door.Duo cringed as Heero rang the door.  
  
'To late to run back to the car.'Duo thought petting Shini's head.  
  
"May I help you,"One of Quatre's butlers asked.  
  
"Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell here to see Quatre and Trowa,"Heero said.  
  
"Right this way please,"The butler said.Duo and Heero followed the tall man into a waiting room.Duo nervously rubbed his arm until Heero stopped him.  
  
"Calm down,"Heero whispered into Duo's ear.  
  
"Gomen,"Duo answered.  
  
"DUO!HEERO!I'm so glad you came,"Quatre yelled from the door way of the waiting room.  
  
"Quatre!Hey,"Duo gretted.Heero and Trowa exchanged nodds to each other.  
  
"How've you been,"Quatre asked.Unsure of what to tell Quatre Duo answered that he was just fine.  
  
"Great to hear it.Come into the dinning room before the food gets cold,"Quatre said ushering them into the dinning room.  
  
"Take it easy little one,"Trowa whispered to Quatre.  
  
"Alright,"Quatre answered with a small smile.  
  
After dinner Quatre moved them into the living room and started up causual conversation.  
  
  
  
"So Duo...I know what Heero's been doing...What have you been doing,"Quatre asked.Duo felt his heart skip a beat.  
  
"Me?I've umm.....been taking college courses on the internet,"Duo stammered.It wasn't a complete lie.He was postponing them until his pregnancy was through.  
  
"Sounds like fun,"Quatre smiled.Trowa just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Tell us Quatre...What have you been up to,"Heero asked.  
  
"Me?I can't do much around the house now a days,"Quatre shrugged.  
  
"Why not,"Duo asked.  
  
"My doctor said I shouldn't do much considering.....Well....considering....I'm pregnant,"Quatre whispered.  
  
"You are,"Duo smiled.  
  
"Yeah...weird huh?I've been exposed to so many differnt colonies and differen't polutants and toxans that it caused this...its only temporary or until it happens again,"Quatre shrugged.  
  
"Hmm...sounds familiar,"Heero said hitting Duo slightly in the ribs with his elbow.  
  
"Oh how,"Quatre asked looking from Duo to Heero.  
  
"You tell him,"Duo whispered.Heero just shrugged.  
  
"Duo's expecting,"Heero said looking at his love.  
  
"REALLY,"Quatre squealed.  
  
"Yeah,"Duo mumbled.  
  
"Don't be ashamed of it Duo...its a miracle,"Quatre said walking over to Duo and embracing him in a firm hug.  
  
"Oi Quat I can't breath,"Duo laughed.  
  
"Sorry,"Quatre smiled.  
  
"When is it due,"Quatre asked.  
  
"I don't know...we found out about it in November and 9 months from then is...August...I guess then,"Duo shrugged.  
  
"This one is due in July,"Quatre smiled.Heero just rolled his eyes being lost on the conversation.Trowa did the same.  
  
  
  
"Call me sometime,"Quatre waved as Duo loaded Shini into the car.  
  
"I will,"Duo waved back climbing into the passagner side of the car while Heero and Trowa shook hands and Heero got into the driver's side of the car.  
  
"Bye,"Quatre waved as the 3 drove down the road.On the way home things were quiet except the sounds from Shini in the back.  
  
  
  
"Heero.Why didn't you tell me about Quatre,"Duo asked still looking out the window.Heero sighed heavily and replied"Because he wanted to surprise you."Duo just nodded.  
  
"Are you alright,"Heero asked.  
  
"Just tired I guess.Quatre said this would make me tire out easily,"Duo shrugged.  
  
"I noticed you didn't eat much,"Heero stated.  
  
"Gomen.I didn't feel much like eating and QUatre made me lose of what,little if any,of what appitire I had,"Duo sighed.  
  
"Yeah.Maple srup,ice cream.pickles,and roast doesn't mix,"Heero laughed.  
  
"No...I mean I thought I had weird cravings,but Quat out does me by a mile,"Duo chuckled.  
  
"We're home,"Heero said turning off the car.Duo sighed and climbed out of the car and Shini followed.Heero came around the car and noticed Duo's tiredness.He was having a hard time standing with Shini jumping on his legs.With one quick movement Heero had Duo cradeled in his arms carring him in to the house with Shini at his heals.  
  
"I can walk,"Duo yawned.  
  
"Barely,"Heero smiled walking up the steps and into their bedroom.Before Heero even layed Duo down on the bed Duo was asleep.Heero kissed Duo's cheek and pulled off Duo's shoes before he pulled the blanket over Duo's sleeping form.  
  
"Sleep well,"Heero whispered quietly exiting the room.  
  
A few hours later Duo awoke from his nap.He glanced around unsure on how he got to bed.He quickly shrugged it off and got up.Duo walked down stairs where he found Heero cooking in the kitchen.Duo smiled lovingly at his love.  
  
"What are you doing,"Duo asked.  
  
"Cooking,"Heero answered.  
  
"I figured that but why,"Duo asked.  
  
"Because...Oh..I talked to Quatre and got the name of the doctor he's been seeing.I asked if it'd be alright if you went and Quatre said he'd call and get an appointment and he'd come along with us because he's a personal friend of the doctor,"Heero said.  
  
"I don't need to see a doctor I'm fine,"Duo said getting aggitated.  
  
"Duo...You need to learn whats going on with your body,"Heero sighed.  
  
"I KNOW WHATS GOING ON! A PERSON IS FRICKIN GROWING IN ME,"Duo said losing his temper.  
  
"Duo...You should go...I won't force you,but I think you should,"Heero sighed.He'd learned early in the game not to argue with a pregnant Duo.  
  
"I hate it when you make me seem like the bad guy,"Duo sighed.  
  
"Gomen,"Heero said turning to his lover.  
  
"Fine!I'll go,but I won't enjoy it,"Duo pouted.  
  
"Thank you,"Heero said hugging Duo gentally.  
  
"Yeah yea,"Duo said.  
  
"Go sit and I'll serve you something to eat,"Heero said pushing Duo towards the table.  
  
"Pushy aren't we,"Duo laughed.  
  
"To get you healthy yes,"Heero smiled. 


	5. Chapter 5

*~*~*~*2 Days Later*~*~*~*  
  
"Heero are you sure about this,"Duo whispered.  
  
"Duo things are going to be fine,"Heero said squeezing Duo's hand.  
  
"Quatre's been talking to that doctor for a long time,"Duo said.  
  
"He's just informing her of some things,"Heero said.  
  
"Indeed I was,"Quatre said walking out of the doctor's office followed by a tall short brown haired woman.  
  
"Ah Duo.Nice to meet you.I'm Doctor Haley Riceton.Come this way won't you,"Dr.Haley said motioning for Duo to come into her examining room.  
  
"Mr.Yuy...I know Duo wants you to come so come along,"Dr.Haley smiled as Duo and Heero walked into the room.  
  
"Now Duo lay down on the tabel and relax,"Dr.Haley said and Duo did as told.  
  
"Easy for you to say,"Duo smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry if its not comfortable.I tried to get some beds,but we don't have enough funding,"The nurse frowned.  
  
"Its alright.I'll live,"Duo said.  
  
"Alright now...I'm going to take some blood,"Dr.Haley said.She tied Duo's upper arm with an elastic band and had him clench his hand into a fist while she drew blood.  
  
"All done,"Dr.Haley said taking a tube of blood and placing it on a tray.  
  
"That's it,"Duo asked.  
  
"Not quite,but we are done with the blood,"Dr.Haley smiled.  
  
"Awww get my hope up,"Duo pouted.  
  
"Duo you're silly,"Dr.Haley laughed.  
  
"Its a gift,"Duo shrugged.  
  
"Alright Duo...lift up your shirt and we'll see just whats going on inside you,"Dr.Haley smiled.  
  
"Works fast don't she,"Duo said to Heero who just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Quiet ain't he,"Dr.Haley said.Duo just nodded with a smile.  
  
"So now this may be a little cold,"Dr.Haley said smearing a type of gel onto Duo's stomach.  
  
"That's cold,"Duo sqirmed.  
  
"It'll be worth it in a minuet,"Dr.Haley smiled.  
  
"If you say so,"Duo shrugged looking over at Heero who was watching very closely at what Dr.Haley did.She took at tube looking thing and placed it on Duo's abdomen.  
  
"Now Duo direct your attention to this screen here,"Dr.Haley said pointing to a small television looking thing.  
  
"And here we are,"Dr.Haley said turning on the screen.  
  
"What is that,"Duo asked looking at the small human shaped form on the screen.  
  
"That's your baby Duo,"Dr.Haley smiled.Duo just watched wide mouthed.Duo was suddenly aware of a warm hand wrapped with his.  
  
"Amazing isn't it,"Dr.Haley smiled.  
  
"Yeah...That's....that's in me,"Duo asked.  
  
"Yes it is,"Dr.Haley nodded.  
  
"Do you want to know if its male or female,"Dr.Haley asked.  
  
"Nah...I kinda want to wait and see when it comes,"Duo shrugged.  
  
"You sure,"Dr.Haley asked.  
  
"Yes.We're sure,"Heero said squeezing Duo's hand.  
  
"Well then...I'll be there with you.I'm going to see yours and Quatre's baby enter this world.I'll keep up with your progress and all you have to do is call me if you have any questions,"Dr.Haley said wipping the gel off of Duo's stomach.  
  
"Thank you very much,"Duo said pulling his shirt back down.  
  
"You're welcome Duo...I have a few questions though,"Dr.Haley said pulling out a clip board.  
  
  
  
"Alrighty,"Duo said sitting up on the tabel.  
  
"OK Quatre said you found about this around November right,"Dr.Haley asked.Duo nodded.  
  
"Ok...your baby will come sometime during August.Have you experienced any sickness like morning sickness or nightly sickness,nose bleeds,trouble breathing,tireness anything,"Dr.Haley asked.  
  
"I've had morning sickness and I tire a little more easily than I use to,"Duo answered.  
  
"Thats normal...Any stomach cramps,"Dr.Haley asked marking things off on her chart.  
  
"No,"Duo answered.  
  
"Well all sounds well.You're progressing nicely and we should see that baby on time,"Dr.Haley smiled.  
  
"Good,"Duo said.  
  
"Yes...Duo...Would you mind if I talked to you alone for a minute,"Dr.Hayley asked.Duo looked over at Heero who just returned the gaze.  
  
"Sure,"Duo said to Dr.Hayley.  
  
"I'll be with you in a minute Heero,"Duo said letting go of Heero's hand.Heero left the room quietly.Duo swung his legs from his sitting position on the tabel,watching as Dr.Haley came to stand infront of him.  
  
"Duo...I must warn you as I did Quatre.It isn't normal for a male to become pregnant even if their body had adapted to it.This can become seriously dangerous resulting in death even.Now Duo have you thought this through,"Dr.Hayley asked her smile gone.  
  
"Yes.Heero and I have both thought about this and we both want this baby.I've grown attached to it and I couldn't kill it,"Duo said.  
  
"You have a good heart Duo.I'm glad to hear you're keeping the baby.Now...you'll probably become if you aren't already very emotional.You'll lose you're temper,cry,and become depressed some of the times.I'm really glad you are keeping the baby though Duo,"Dr.Haley smiled again.  
  
"I am too,"Duo said.  
  
"Well that's all this visit.I'll see you in about 2 months,"Dr.Haley said showing Duo out.  
  
"By Doc,"Duo waved as the door closed behind him.  
  
"What did she say,"Heero asked by Duo's side.  
  
"I'll tell you in the car.There are too many ears here,"Duo said taking Heero's hand as they walked out to the car.  
  
"Duo..I've waited long enough....Tell me what the doctor said,"Heero said as he started the car.  
  
"Pushy aren't we,"Duo smiled Heero just shot him a glare.  
  
"Alright alright....Basically she told me that I am in risk.Even if my body has adapted to the pregnancy its putting me in danger maybe even resulting in death,but Heero I'm not backing out now.I'll bare this child for you and live through it.I promise there's nothing to worry about,"Duo said taking Heero's hand off the wheel to hold in his.  
  
"I don't want to lose you,"Heero said.  
  
"You won't,"Duo said.  
  
"Or this either,"Duo said putting Heero's hand on his swollen abdomen.  
  
"I love you Duo,"Heero said.  
  
"And I love you,"Duo said.Duo smiled as he felt Heero's hand twitch against one of the baby's kicks.  
  
'Maybe going to the doctor's wasn't such a bad thing after all.'Duo thought as he layed his head back aginst the head rest leaving his hands woven together with Heero's hand. 


	6. Chapter 6

*~*~*~*~*6 Months and 3 Weeks later*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why'd he have to go to work today when she(Relena) is going to be there.Maybe he got tired of me.Mayve I'm just so fucked up now he doesn't want me anymore.Fuck it,"Duo said to his dog Shini.Shini only barked.  
  
"Damn straight,"Duo nodded as he continued his pacing.  
  
'What the hell?'Duo thought befor he thre up a clear liquid...  
  
"SHIT!!Not now,"Duo yelled picking up the phone.  
  
"Hello.Preventer Kelly.How may I help you."   
  
"I need to speak with Heero yuy,"Duo said as the first contraction hit.  
  
"I'm sorry he's busy at the moment and requested not to be disturebed,"Kelly said.  
  
"Nnnn...Fuck that! I need ttalk to Heero now,"Duo yelled.  
  
"Hold sir,"Kelly said annoidly.Duo just fell onto the couch.  
  
"Mr.Yuy...You have a call."Heero looked up from his work with a growl.  
  
"I said no calls Kelly,"Heero said turning to type something onto his computer.  
  
"I'm sorry sir.He insisted,"Kelly said.  
  
"Alright fine.I'll take the call,"Heero sighed.  
  
"Line two sir,"Kelly said walking out of the office closing the door behind her.  
  
"Yuy speaking,"Heero growled into the phone.  
  
"Heero....God this hurts....I"m sorry.Icouldn't stop it,"Duo sobbed ito the phone.  
  
"Duo?!What's wrong?Are you alright,"Heero asked standing up from his desk.  
  
"No...I....,"Duo stopped.  
  
"Duo?!Duo,"Heero yelled into the phone.All Heero got in return was the sound of the phone being dropped followed by the sound of the dog barking.  
  
"Shit!Not now,"Heero said grabbing his keys and jacket befor running out the door.  
  
"You're leaving Mr.Yuy,"Kelly asked.  
  
"Yes,"Heero answered befor running down the hall and to the stair case.  
  
"See you tomorrow Mr.Yuy,"The guard at the front desk said to Heero as Heero dashed by.  
  
"Doubt it,"Heero yelled over his shoulder.The guard just raised an eyebrow and shrugged it off.  
  
Heero ran across the parking deck towards his car.Heero turning on the car having his sound system blar in his ears.Heero pulled the car out of the deck and spead towards home.Heero then remembered something.He picked up his phone and dialed a familiar number.  
  
"Dr.Riceton's personal office.Dr.Riceton speaking,"The doctor answered.  
  
"Haley..Its Heero.I have an emergency,"Heero said into the phone.  
  
"Heero?What's wrong,"Dr.Haley asked.  
  
"Its Duo.I'm not sure what's wrong.Duo called me at work and he wouldn't tell me,but....Haley.I think its time,"Heero said worridly.  
  
"Are you sure,"Dr.Haley asked.  
  
"Yes,"Heero answered.  
  
"Shit...Where are you,"Dr.Haley asked.  
  
"On my way home,"Heero answered.  
  
"Well...Where's Duo,"Dr.Haley asked.  
  
"Home,"Heero replied.  
  
"HEERO!...I'm sending my team down there to get him.Heero when was the last time you talked to him,"Dr.Hatley asked.  
  
"I don't know...25 minuets ago I guess,"Heero said.  
  
"Damn it! Heero...He's in a serious risk right now.His body isn't built to deliver that baby.Heero...if that baby isn't delivered in the next 2 hours it'll die along with Duo,"Dr.Hayley said.  
  
"Hold on Doctor.I'm home,"Heero said running inside.  
  
"Find him now,"Dr.Hayley said.  
  
"I am,"Heero said.  
  
"DUO?DUO,"Heero yelled running upstairs.  
  
'Nothing...the living room!'Heero thought as he ran back down stairs.He was met with a black barking Shini.  
  
"Shini!Where's Duo,"Heero asked the dog.The dog grabbed Heero's pant leg and led him to the living room couch.Heero wasn't prepared for what met him.Duo lay on the couch unconsious,panting,and soaked in a coat of sweat.  
  
"DUO,"Heero gasped running to his love's side.  
  
"Dr.Haley I found him...How far away is your team,"Heero said into the phone.  
  
"There almost there Heero.Give them a few more minuets,"Dr.Hayley replied.  
  
"Damn it Hayley we don't have a few minuets.Duo could be dying now!His heart is racing,he's soaked in sweat,and his body can't get enough air,"Heero yelled.  
  
"They're there Heero meet them at the door now!I'll see you in a few minuets,"Dr.Hayley said hanging up the phone.  
  
"Don't die on me now Duo!Don't you dare,"Heero said to his love as the med's rushed in.  
  
"Get a mask on him.He can't breath,"A medic yelled as they worked on him inside the ambulance.Heero just watched horridfied.  
  
'I should of stayed home...I knew it was close.I knew it!He even begged me to stay,but I didn't listen...I'm a fool...I can't lose him...I can't lose two of my loves...espically since I haven't even met one.'Heero thought as he watched the medics inject Duo with something.  
  
A few minuets later they arrived at the hospital,were Dr.Hayley worked.Heero watched as they pushed Duo on a strecher.They were met as soon as they arrived with Dr.Hayley.She shot questions at Heero and the medics that Heero couldn't remember if you paid him.His life was passing befor him.A life without Duo.  
  
"Get him in DR NOW,"Dr.Hayley yelled as she ran along side of the strecher.  
  
"But,"A medic questioned.  
  
"I SAID NOW,"Dr.Haley yelled.  
  
"Yes Doctor,"The medic replied.  
  
"If we don't do it now we'll lose him and the child,"Dr.Hayley said more calmed.They ran through two big swinging oak doors.  
  
"Heero put this on and join us,"Dr.Hayley said tossing Heero a mask,cap,and a green operating shirt.Heero put them on and walked into chaos.  
  
"NOW DENNIS I SAID NOW!!WE'RE LOSING HIM!...GET THAT BABY OUT NOW,"Dr.Hayley yelled.  
  
"DENNIS DO IT NOW,"Dr.Hayley yelled again as the man she was yelling at began to work on delivering the baby.  
  
*~*~*~*2 Days later*~*~*~*~*  
  
"All we can do now Heero is wait....wait and pray,"Dr.Hayley said leaving a hospital room.Heero sat down in a chair next to the still body on the bed.He laced his fingers with the limp,pale ones and prayed.  
  
'God...I don't know if you're even there,but....don't take him....Please don't take him!I'll give myself for the life of my love.Leave Duo and take me.'Heero said as tears escaped from his eyes.Heero let go of the hand he was holding and walked across the room to a tiny bed on the other side of the room.  
  
'What shall you be called.'Heero asked touching the small cheek of the baby asleep in the tiny bed.  
  
"I've never seen you cry before,"Heero heard.Heero snapped around to see violet eyes staring back at him.  
  
"DUO!Oh God I thought I lost you,"Heero said rushing over to embrace his love.  
  
"I promised I'd live through it and I never lie,"Duo smiled hugging Heero back.  
  
"What happened,"Duo asked laying back down.  
  
"You died on the operating tabel...twice,"Heero smiled.  
  
"I did,"Duo's eyes were wide.  
  
"That doesn't matter.You're alive now and here with us,"Heero said running a hand through Duo's unbound hair.Duo's eyes went wide as he realized what Heero was meaning.Heero just smiled.  
  
"Its a boy Duo,"Heero smiled as another tear escaped his eye.  
  
"Can I...can I see him,"Duo asked unsure.Heero walked across the room and picked up the small form from the tiny bed.  
  
"He doesn't have a name yet.I didn't know what to call him,"Heero said handing the baby to Duo.  
  
"My God,"Duo whispered as he looked at the baby in his arms.Heero sat on the bed next to his love and child.  
  
"This is what was in me and hurt so much,"Duo laughed causing the baby to wake.The baby opened to violet eyes that were glossed with unshed tears.  
  
"Its ovious who's eyes it has,"Heero chuckled.  
  
"Smart mouth,"Duo laughed.  
  
"I learned from you,"Heero smiled stroking the baby's fine hair on its head.  
  
"What should we call it,"Duo asked.  
  
"I don't know...all the names I thought of had to do with our gundams,but I didn't know,"Heero shrugged.  
  
"How about Solo,"Duo shrugged.  
  
"So Solo it is then,"Heero nodded.  
  
"Yeah,"Duo agreed.  
  
"My stomach is killing me,"Duo said.  
  
"What'd you expect?You had a baby only two days ago,"Heero chuckled.  
  
"Yeah,"Duo said as he gazed down at the small baby.  
  
"Our lives won't be the same again,"Duo said.  
  
"It's all for the best love,"Heero said.  
  
"Change is good,"Duo said.  
  
"From the life we use to have yes it is,"Heero agreed.Duo just nodded.  
  
"Duo,"Heero said.Duo just looked up at Heero.  
  
"Marry me.I don't have a ring and this may not be the perfect place to propose,but I love you with every ounce of my being.Duo...Marry me,"Heero said holding Duo's hand.  
  
"I will,"Duo asnwered with tears dropping from his eyes.  
  
"Now things are perfect in my life,"Heero said kissing Duo softly. 


End file.
